Flashback
by Blue-food-is-Good-food
Summary: A simple one-shot. He says he loves her and proposes. She tells her daughter fifteen years later. Read and Review! *Complete*


Alright. This is just a simple one-shot although if asked, I suppose I could turn it into a whole story. I had a little burst of creative energy while reading a story about a Bella who was slightly emo in her music choices and very random. It was a very amazing story.

All characters in my story are human

* * *

B.P.O.V

I looked through my closet, pondering what to wear for my date with Edward. Yes, _the_ Edward Cullen. I know, I'm shocked he wanted to go out with me too. When we were in middle school Edward moved here and I befriended him when Tanya, started pestering him. I hate her. Anyway, we became friends and soon, I had a crush on him. Then high school started. Edward rose to become the popular guy of the school. Captain of the Football team, baseball star, debate team champion, chess champion, and a million other things. Soon enough, I was left in the dirt basically. Edward didn't care if we used to be friends anymore, he'd prefer going to games and talking to all of the gorgeous girls in the school. That's when I became the loner of the school. Not to mention, my mother, Renee decided she was done playing 'Mommy' and left. So, I started wearing skinny jeans, band t-shirts, converse, and make-up. Wasn't that a wake-up call for people?

Soon I was looked up to by some of the girls in my school and I had my own 'clique' basically we just talked about music. That's when I found out Edward had brothers and sisters that were moving to this school. Apparently, they had been going to a private school and wanted to come home. So, they did. Immediately, Alice and Rosalie befriended me saying I had great taste in clothes and bands. With them came their boyfriends, Emmett and Jasper. Then I found out that they all were adopted. I felt so stupid since Edward had never told me. Becoming friends with Alice and Rose had really opened Edward's eyes.

So graduation came, and Edward was valedictorian.  
~Flashback of Edward's speech~

_"Before high school, I wasn't 'popular' or very sociable. I had one best friend that I have treated like crap for the last four years. Bells? Would you stand up?"_ I stood up. _"Isabella Marie Swan, I am so sorry for treating you the way I did. You have every right to be mad at me or call me names or scream and shout. But, I want you to know how very deeply sorry I am." My eyes watered and I felt like I was going to bawl._

* * *

So after that, I got to know the 'new' Edward. I insisted on calling him Eddie to annoy him, but unlike Emmett, I used it as a term of endearment. I smiled thinking about him then groaned when I heard Alice.  
"Bella? Are you ready yet? Edward will be here in five minutes!" I quickly touched up my make-up and went downstairs to wait for him. We had a very special date planned. Usually we just go eat dinner somewhere and catch a movie but today he insisted that he take me out somewhere fancy. So here I was wearing a piece of clothing also known as a skirt (which I despise) and a nice shirt. My touch on the outfit? My bright green converse. I knew Alice would hate it but too bad. So, when the doorbell rang, I ran down the stairs thankfully not falling flat on my butt.

I took in Eddie's appearance and smiled when he saw my shoes and started laughing. I smiled at him once more and he offered me his arm. We walked out of the house to Emmett yelling.  
He had told us not to do anything he wouldn't which isn't a very good warning. He'll do anything. Anyway, we got to the car and Edward opened my door for me as always. 'Ten points to Gryffindor.' I thought to myself smiling.

We drove into Port Angeles where we went to La Bella Italia. It was named after me and Edward seemed to find that funny so if I were in 'trouble' with him he'd call me La Bella. It was an interesting concept. When we walked inside there was a female waitress there waiting for us. I narrowed my eyes when hers raked down Edwards body although he was glancing down at me and when I looked at him he kissed me gently.

We were seated at a table with privacy and the waitress seemed wary of leaving us back here alone. Maybe she thought we'd do _it_ with no one around in a public place. Because I would _totally_ do that. I shared my thoughts with Edward and he laughed. A waiter came out and asked us for our orders and I was shocked to see his eyes rake down Edward too. I smiled slightly and handed him my menu as I finished ordering. Edward quickly rattled off what he wanted too and I smiled at him. He looked down slightly and I wondered what he was so nervous about. I didn't think he would pop the question, we had never officially said those three letter words to each other. What if he was breaking up with me? Oh God, help me please.

"Bella? Calm down please?"  
"How'd you know?" I asked.  
"Because I know you. Now, I need to tell you something. I know we never officially said the three words every person thinks about but I need to tell you. I love you. Plain and simple. Some people work up to it giving all of the endearing qualities about someone but it isn't just the good things that I love about you. I love when you're being extremely lazy and don't feel like doing anything so you just ask me to come over. I love when you're being emotional and rely on me to help you through it. Now, I know it's a lot in one night but-" He got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man in this restaurant?"

My mind whirred as I analysed this. Did I want to be married to Edward? Yes! Was I ready for this? I think so. My capability of speech wasn't talking with my brain because before I even thought about saying yes the words had already fallen from my lips. I smiled as a goofy looking grin came over his face and he slipped the ring onto my finger. I took a good look. It was a single diamond right in the centre of the platinum band. He smiled and said it had been in his family for awhile and I was the only person he ever wanted to give the ring to. My eyes watered and I said, "Ten for Gryffindor." He laughed.

* * *

"That's how your Dad and I got engaged. Even though we were only 19." I told my oldest daughter, Emma. Emma's now almost 14 and her twin brothers and 10. Edward and I have been married for 15 years now. I'm a writer and I wrote the Twilight series. (Not really. No offense to Stephenie Meyer) Edward's a piano teacher and we always have family time. I've never been happier and with yet another child on the way (It's Edward's fault, I swear!) I couldn't be happier. Emma's always taken an interest in how Edward and I got together and I thought telling her would be a good way to show her that love isn't something to be controlled, it happens.

* * *

So let me know what you thought? Please?


End file.
